Unspoken Love
by nat19hae23
Summary: Ino and the rest of the gang wonder about Neji and Sakura's Relationship? Oneshot,I suck at summaries ,just read and review if you want. 8D


**I wrote this originally for another couple I ship,a Korean Idol pairing,and posted it under the name Nat1990 at YHE (YoonHaExplosion) but I decided this would make a good oneshot for a naruto pairing lol.**

**I wanted to use SasuSaku since they are my OTP but I felt that Neji would fit better. After editing it to fit the Naruto scene better. Here it is. NejiSaku with slight ShikaIno and if you look closely a sprinkle of SasuSaku and KibaTema.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the practice room,she stared across to a man with long brown hair who was practicing a new jutsu,he wasn't exactly the best at chakra control which is what this jutsu needed and it was quite weird since he is a prodigy,but he tried.<p>

Her teammates mingled with his,she was just tired.

He looked at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach,it wasn't the first time she had felt them around this man,but they held an unspoken secret.

It was one ,that they themselves didn't seem to know,he could just smirk at her and she could feel the care and love he held for her.

Like right now as he smirked at her,he didn't have to say anything and no one would notice the exchange but she knew that he, she had seen it. It let her know he still cared,he wouldn't court her and he wouldn't even say aloud that he felt the same.

But the way he would look at her,the way he smiled at her would say something very different in contrast.

Anyone who knew him,knew he wasn't the type to smile,this was a feat in itself,his team and people who adored him would probably question her so much her if they knew he saved his most beautiful smirks for her,the ones that weren't even smirks but smiles.

And she was more outspoken about her thoughts around him,with Naruto she was loud but her most secret thoughts even he didn't know,but this man was different, she never had to say anything important to him as all he would do is smile and nod in understanding.

She supposed ,that somewhere they had fallen in love,but they wouldn't act on it for now,they weren't exactly tip toeing around one another either.

They just knew at the end of the day,they were the ones each other had they're eyes on.

"How do you two do that,how do you two love each other so obviously and un obviously?"Tenten would ask her as she would shrug.

"I can't even begin to wonder how you two know each other so well.."Ino would complain but her tone showed happiness for her Teammate.

"How do you stay away from her so easily,what if she is taken by someone?" She could hear Kiba ask him as he spoke so softly she barely heard his beautiful voice.

"I know her,Kiba...and somehow I know I'm the only one for her" Her heart thumped into her chest at his words,no matter how many times they confirmed to they're friends they had something,the others would still ask questions.

"Are you two together?" She shook her head. "It's not like that Ino.."

Ino frowned at her best friend's words.

Naurto looked over. "Then what is it?" He looked over at Naruto with a slight smirk. "We just know..Naruto."

Sakura stood up from her spot and walked past Neji,they're arms slightly bumping,she bowed in apology as she slipped slightly landing on the ground in a sitting position, he chuckled. "No need..."She smiled at him.

Ino looked over at them in wonder. "How do they do that?" Shikamaru looked over at his girlfriend. "What?" She motioned to Sakura and Neji.

"Be so in love,look so in love and yet look like they don't even have any sort of relationship?" Shikamaru thought about it.

"They don't have to say anything Ino,one look at each other from them says it all,they can talk in public as if they're just friends...but the way they communicate is different from everyone else cause they are quiet people as it is,well when you,Sai or Naruto isn't getting on Sakura's nerves..." Ino smiled in happiness for her friends and laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

'They have such a special love...' Ino thought looking at them.

"What would you call it?"Tenten asked as she watched Sakura smile at Neji who was helping her up from the bump.

Shino who had been listening to all of his friends spoke up.

"I think that's what people call 'Unspoken love' "

"When will they officially get together?"Temari asked bluntly.

Kiba looked over at her and laughed a loud laugh.

"Probably when she's ready,she isn't ready for that official step yet and Neji knows that.." Temari nodded. "So he's waiting for her,to learn to trust in love again in a way.." Kiba nodded.

Neji and Sakura,just stared at one another,Neji cleared his throat. 'When her hurt for Sasuke has passed,I'll be there' ,He thought.

**END**

**OKAY GUYS how was that? i know short and bad grammar,but I needed to make up for my inability to make full length multi chapter stories *sigh***


End file.
